


On the Job

by Iasdelle



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Job, Deepthroat, Dominant Asra, Genitals, Hair Pulling, Implied Anal, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Playing Doctor, Smut, Submissive Julian, Swallowing Semen, explicit - Freeform, hands tied, pregame, roleplaying, very mild BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iasdelle/pseuds/Iasdelle
Summary: Julian works away in the palace library, wracking his brain for a hint for the cure to the plague. Asra takes a nap, because did his presence make a difference, anyway? Julian decides to rest alongside him, and accidentally wakes him up from a naughty dream, and then has to find a way to make up for it.
Relationships: Asra Alnazar/Julian Devorak, Asra/Julian Devorak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	On the Job

A/N: 'Thoughts' "Speech". Companion art coming soon on tumblr (censored) and twitter(Uncensored), Username Iasdelle on both. Enjoy the smut!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was heading into the darker part of the evening. Soon, Julian would be beckoned to rest. He wasn't tired for lack of sleep, but more for the lack of results. His eyes were already burning as he struggled to keep his quill steady. How long has it been since he'd blinked?

A soft moan, almost inaudible, breaks his concentration. Curiosity calling, he chances a glance over his shoulder to the lavish pile of pillows on the floor adjacent to his writing desk. There lie his rather unhelpful associate, strewn gracefully in his downy nest. Asra hasn't said a single word in the last hour or so. Julian quietly scoffs. "No wonder it's been so quiet." He mumbled. Should have known he'd be sleeping on the job.

Julian takes the moment to let out a big yawn, his muscles cracking as he stretches his arms high above his head. Maybe he should fallow suit, even if it's just to rest his eyes for a few minutes. He sets his quill aside and caps his inkwell. Standing up for one more good full body stretch, he hears it again. A little louder this time, a soft, drawn out moan passes through the air. "..Wait..." Julian blushes as he watches Asra shift ever so slightly onto his shoulder. "..That almost sounded…….good…" he muses, risking a better look at the magician. Stepping closer, he glances his friend up and down, looking for any tells.

Heat creeps up his chest and neck, flooding his cheeks as his eyes land on the single most obvious signal he could find, confirming his suspicions. Asra was most likely having a naughty dream.

The look on his sleeping face does little to hide it as well. Even asleep he maintained that mischievous quirk to his eyebrows. His lips were barely parted in the center, turned coyly at the corners in his obvious mirth. Not quite enough for his cute little dimple to show itself fully, but Julian could easily see where it'd be should he smile just a little bit _more_. 

Julian blinks it off, tearing his hungry gaze away. If he knew how damn attractive he found him, Asra would never let him live it down. Biting his lip he moves away, quietly sitting in the over stuffed lounge chair just beside his companion's comfort pile.

Julian settles in for his rest, but finds himself stricken and unable to keep his eyes from wandering back to Asra, no matter how many times he tries to look away. 'I wonder who he's dreaming about..' he ponders, still absentmindedly nibbling on his lower lip.

'Oh stop it, it's none of your business!' he shakes his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. His stomach feels like it's turning in knots, his breath catching deep in his ribs. As calmly as he can muster, he makes one last ditch effort to banish the thought with a deep breath in and out. He sinks backwards into the chair.

A moment goes by. 

Fallowed by another. 

Asra hasn't made another sound or even a shuffle. Julian breathes the tension out of his shoulders with a deep sigh. He readjusts to swing his legs over an arm of the chair, his back nestled into the other, tilting his head to rest on the back. His body relaxes and he finally feels physically comfortable enough, he might even nod off.

Except now, there's a strange weight in the air. Determined to -try- and nap, he now refuses to reopen his eyes. What would it be, anyway? He and Asra were the only people in the room? Maybe the snake had joined them? He didn't really care, and it probably didn't even matter. Whatever it was, it was being quiet, so it must not have wanted to disturb their slumber. So he left it at that, sinking a little further into his own arms wrapped around his waist.

'Don't think about it. Don't...think about Asra....Don't...' his mind chants. He feels his cheeks flushing again, but now he's not really sure why. Finally he gives in and opens his eyes, to be met immediately with a set of piercing violet eyes looking directly through his very being. “Ah-” He grunts. So that's what it was. It wasn't a snake in the rafters he was sensing, it was a fox hunting him with his eyes right beside him. Asra was staring directly at him, hard enough he could feel it. His cheeks flush even harder. 

Asra tilts his head to the side, offering a soft, playful smile. “Finally decided to rest, did you?” He asks.  
Julian clears his throat in attempt to regain his briefly lost composure. “Finally decided to get up, did you?” He retorts with his own mischievous smirk. Asra himself takes a turn to stretch, leaving his arms to rest above his head on the back of the massive cushion he was laying on. “I'd still be asleep if someone hadn't kicked me.” He yawns, letting his eyes remain closed. Julian blinks, looking down at where his feet dangle freely from the chair's arm. The tip of his toe sways merely an inch, maybe two, from one of the bigger pillows Asra had been propped up on. Eyes growing wide, he immediately sits up and swings to sit properly in the chair. “Oh- I uh...” His embarrassment obvious in his cheeks . “I'm sorry, I didn't even realize..! I didn't mean to wake you up..!” Julian apologizes.

Asra opens one eye to stare at him, and then chuckles. “Shame on you. I'll have to think of a good way to get even with you.” he responds, rolling onto his side to face Julian more directly. Julian rolls his eyes and swings his legs up in the opposite direction. Asra hasn't even attempted to hide his arousal, and it was still very present. Julian crosses his long legs and sinks back into his shoulders. “Well....did you at least have a nice dream? You seemed pretty _content_.” he teases, hoping Asra wouldn't notice how flustered he was by the threat. 

“Uugh. Don't remind me.” He groans. “It was just getting to the good part when you so rudely interrupted. I was gonna let that part slide, but since you brought attention to it I suppose I'll have to punish you twice as hard.” 

Julian swallows the lump in his throat, squeezing his thighs together a little tighter. Why did he have to talk so freely like that? Yet, Julian found himself smiling in response. 'So, he admits it! He WAS having a juicy dream!' “Don't threaten me with a good time, now. I might have to kick you on purpose, just to see what happens if I really riled you up.”  
“Oh, Ilya..” Asra coos. With no other warning, Julian suddenly can feel his hot breath right on his neck, causing him to jump and sending shivers down his back. “Surely you don't think I'm joking..?” Asra whispers deeply, lips barely brushing against his earlobe. “U-uh...” Julian stammers out. With a sudden fist full of hair, Julian's head is pulled abruptly backwards to meet the arm of the chair with a gasp. He stares wide eyed at the magician in disbelief. Was he having his own juicy dream now? Pinning him there against the arm rest, Asra uses his other hand to slowly graze his exposed neck, firmly sliding his palm from his collar bone up to his jaw. His hand comes to a rest on the right side of his face, his thumb firmly planted on the underside of his chin. Julian gulps, the underside muscle of his tongue bobbing Asra's thumb as he does so. They lock eyes. Julian's wide and unsure, Asra's trained and almost dangerous. “I....I'm sorry...I'll make it up to you i-if you can be merciful..” Julian lets out breathlessly, his desire growing harder and harder to hide. Asra finally leans in and plants a single, wet kiss right against Julian's cheek just out of reach from his trembling lips. He loosens the hold on his fiery curls, and gently taps his cheek in a mock slap before disconnecting all together and returning to his previous perch on the pillow pile.

“I'll consider it, if you can find a way to impress me.” He teases, loosely crossing his outstretched legs at his ankles. “What do you have in mind?” He asks. Julian has to take a moment to stare at the ceiling. He can still feel where Asra's thumb had been on his neck, the kiss burned onto the side of his mouth. Did that really just happen? Is this...really happening..? He sits up and twists at his waist, eyeing the white haired fiend behind him over his shoulder. Asra effortlessly makes eye contact again, the weight of which is enough to make Julian physically shift his whole body just to break. He clears his throat as he plants his feet firmly back onto the ground. He leans forward at the edge of his chair, perching his left hand on the arm rest, and takes a moment to think. "Hmm..." He taps his lips with his other hand. He finally looks back to Asra, who has crossed his arms as he waits for a response. “Well...” He says, gathering his confidence. Julian glances him over, gaze settling on Asra's pelvis. “Uh..Hm.” Julian slides off the chair, kneeling on the ground in front of him. Asra, appearing to be amused, uncrosses his legs and uses one to adjust his position more upright. 

Julian casually removes his gloves and tosses them to the chair, then rolls his sleeves into place away from his hands. “You seem to have some kind of..trauma in your uh..lower regions.” He mumbles, almost too embarrassed to say anything. Biting it back, his eyes flash with excitement at the prospect as his mind finally catches up. 'I cant believe I'm doing this..' The corner of his bottom lip makes its way back between his teeth. He refuses to look at Asra's eyes, so instead settles on his ankle. 'Here goes nothing..' He moves to place a hand warmly on Asra's outstretched calf. “..I am a doctor. I could examine it for you..?” He offers, suggestively waving his other hand in the general direction of Asra's groin. In response, Asra subconsciously eases his upright knee away from his body, offering the doctor a better view of the full bulge at the center of his trousers. When Julian dares to look back at his face, he's finally rewarded with the sight of his favorite dimples. It's a good thing he's already on his knees, because they might have given out under these circumstances had there been any weight on them.  
So far, Asra seems interested.

“Hm..yes. I could use your professional advice, actually. See, it used to be that the swelling would come and go, but more or less I could keep it under control. As of late, however, I seem to be unable to keep the pressure off of it.” He plays along, replacing his hands behind his head once again. The fire dancing in his eyes was unmistakable. Seeing how flustered his dear Ilya had become, watching him bite his lip in anticipation. He was definitely interested, and barely able to contain himself.

Julian's breath shudders quietly under his burning throat. “Ah..yes well. Lets have a look then, shall we?” He speaks, scooting himself closer, sliding his hand up the muscles of his leg to rest idly on the top of his thigh. He sits sideways across his own calves, hip leaning gently against Asra's outstretched leg. “Please do.” Asra responds, gracefully draping his upright leg now over top and across Julian's outer knee. Julian reacts by placing his other hand on his other thigh, then slowly guides his two hands up the remainder of his thighs to his hips. With one more quick glance at Asra's unforgiving gaze, he sets to work on finding the button at the top of his pants. He first has to tuck the hem of his tunic up and out of the way, earning his first touch of Asra's soft skin beneath his shirt. He lays his hands flat against his abs, letting out a wistful sigh as he absorbs the warmth into his aching fingers. Rubbing small circles against his lower abdomen with his thumbs, they seek out the lines of his hips that will eventually lead him down to the center of his pelvis. His hands come to a stop at the top of his pants, and his fingers instinctively coil themselves under the back side of the hem. Making eye contact once again, he fluidly undoes the button and the zipper away from his stomach. Without breaking the eye contact, Julian tucks his fingers nimbly underneath Asra's undergarments, and sweeps his palms along the sides of his hip to reach behind and underneath him. Asra gently raises his hips, allowing Julian to cup his bottom with his warm hands, giving it a brief appreciative squeeze before hooking his clothing and pulling them down and over his hips. 

Julian tugs on the material, pulling til it meets his own body, about halfway down Asra's thighs. Asra lets out a hot breath, closing his eyes and resettling back into the pillow. “Ah...That's already an improvement...” he says, before deciding to completely shed his shirt the rest of the way. Julian is overcome by his arousal, and leans forward to kiss his friend. Asra allows it, lazily wrapping his arms over Julian's shoulder. Julian can hardly contain his lust, pressing his lips harder and wider into Asra's. After entertaining him for a few minutes, Asra intertwines his long fingers back into Julian's messy curls, then yanks firmly on it while catching the doctor's lip between his teeth. Julian lets out a harsh gasp, fallowed by a whimpered moan. It was so easy to read him. Asra bites down even harder, being careful not to draw blood, but hard enough to show he means business. He releases the captive lip and kisses a smile right into the mark the bite left. Julian winces as he uses his hair to tilt his head back again, kissing along his jawline towards his ear. “Come on, Doctor. This is serious. Let's not get distracted, now.” he teases. Julian feels almost helpless in his grasp. Refocusing, his hands grope at the air for a second before meeting Asra's bare abdomen once again. Asra lets go of his hair, and he immediately slumps back onto his haunches, gasping for air as if he'd been holding his breath. 

Julian breathlessly looks down over Asra's body, drinking in the sight. There stood his erect manhood, ready and waiting, twitching in two short bounces in response as his eyes focus on it. “Oh...My....Look at you....That does look serious. You should have come to me sooner.” he smiles out, slowly teasing his hands closer to Asra's cock. Asra tilts his head to the side, quietly hissing as Julian finally takes a slow, simple stroke up the backside of his penis. He closes his eyes and forcibly slows his breath as Julian feels the head between his fingers and thumb. He brings his other hand down to wrap around the base, giving it a firm squeeze. “..Haa.....yess...” He says through his teeth, fixing him with a hungry stare. “..Have you.....any recommendations, Doctor...?” He asks, content to play the game as long as he could manage. He knew Julian would enjoy the roleplay, given his enthusiasm towards drama. 

Julian smiles coyly up at him. To see Asra in such a state delighted his innermost demons. This evening marks the dawning of a whole new world of possibilities in his mind. Firmly gripping his cock with both hands, he shifts his body to stretch his legs out underneath Asra's knees. He never thought he'd ever get the chance to sit between his legs like this. He glances down again, noticing Asra's only half shed trousers, and decides he wants to finish removing that barrier. “I don't have any leeches big enough-” He's cut off with a glare. “I swear to god if you finish that sentence...” Asra trails off, completely unamused by the leech joke. Julian laughs nervously as he finishes tugging Asra's pants free from his ankles and discarding them to the side. Unbeknownst to him, what little control he had of the situation, he relinquished the moment he let go of Asra's penis. 

Asra sighs and leans back into the cushion. He was becoming frustrated, and if he didn't get what he wanted soon, he was gonna lose his patience. Julian sensed the growl hiding under his sigh, and recognizes the threat swimming in the air around him. He'd better stop stalling, otherwise he might actually be punished. “...Well...Same idea....” He suggests, referring to the leech joke he didn't get to finish. Asra rolls his eyes and lifts his leg to hook Julian's shoulder with his knee. “Get on with it, then.” He huffs, pressing inward with his knee to encourage Julian to lean down. Julian shifts his legs behind him, sliding down Asra's body a little further, repositioning himself more comfortably between his knees. He does lean down, but first to kiss Asra's stomach, just beneath his navel. Julian allows Asra's cock to press against his neck and collar bone as he suckles small kisses down his abdomen. He gingerly kisses each side of his hips, running his hands slowly up and down the sides of his thighs. Occasionally he'd lap along the groove of his muscle with his long tongue, leaving a thin, glistening, wet trail in its wake.  
Asra shivered as he waited, the anticipation growing in the pit of his stomach. Julian seems to be toying with him, almost as if he was inviting him to be more aggressive. He's playing with fire now. And fire doesn't play nice. Asra gives in and lunges his hand forward like a striking snake. Twisting hair around his fingers, he gives a good firm pull, this time intent to keep a hold of the reigns. “Ahhn...” Julian groans, chills running down his body. The tip of his tongue hung from his open mouth from the interrupted ministrations. He smiles through the wince, his heart skipping a beat. Asra stares expectantly down at him between his legs. Julian moves carefully against the firm grip in his hair, never retracting his tongue into his mouth. Finally, he sways to the side just enough to bring one of his hands to place back round the shaft of Asra's cock. Guiding it away from bouncing off his cheek, the tip of his tongue meets the tip of his penis. In one fell swoop, Julian wraps his lips around the head and sucks his cock loudly into his mouth. 

“Ahhn--! Mmmm...” Asra chimes, eyes shut tight at the sensation, giving some slack on his hair. He falls back into the cushion again, but keeps his hand in the redhead's curls, just in case he needed to keep him from wandering. “..Haa...aahnn....T-There we go.....” He breathes out with a wicked grin as Julian works his cock in his mouth. He also pulses his fingers in a tight ring around the base in unison as he bobs up and down on the tip with a firm sucking motion. Maintaining control, Asra opens his eyes to stare huskily at his new lover. “Hnn...Now.....You're in trouble....remember-Haaa.......” he struggles to stay still under the touch. Julian glances up at him quizzically, without stopping. “..Hmmng?” He hums as he comes back up. Asra gazes viciously back. “No hands.” He simply states, re-tightening his grip in his hair. Julian slows for a brief moment, blinking at the command, slowly letting go with his hands to hold them up a few inches off of Asra's skin. 

Asra raises his other hand, and with a quick dance of fingers, entangles his magic around Julian's wrists. Julian gasps and cries out at the sudden jar of his arms being twisted around behind him, dropping Asra's cock out of his mouth. He falls forward, his face landing flat against Asra's hip. He awkwardly looks over his contorted shoulder in surprise. His hands now seem to be invisibly tied behind his back. He quickly looks back to a very smug Asra, who looks back at him though heavily lidded eyes. Julian wears a mix of emotions on his face, before settling on excitement. He'd all but forgotten Asra's bag of magic tricks. This should be interesting. 

As if Julian isn't already struggling to keep his head on straight, Asra picks up one of his legs and re-positions his foot to duck into the triangle Julian's legs formed. He then slowly presses his shin very firmly against Julian's own erection that hid beneath the thin fabric of his pants. “...Ahhng.....” Julian moans, closing his eyes and huffing against the sudden surge of pleasure rising between his legs. Asra slowly extends his leg in and out again, sliding it along and pressing Julian's penis against his own body. Asra smirks all knowingly, and thumps against him with his other leg. 

With a new determination, Julian eagerly sucks Asra's dick back into his mouth, using his body weight to press down onto it, swallowing hard around the shaft until it has been completely engulfed to the hilt. Asra hitches, his lower body lurching forward, his head and shoulders digging back into the pillows behind him. It felt so warm, so tight, so perfect. It was way better then he'd imagined, delighted to learn that Julian did indeed know how to deepthroat. “Haaa! AH-Hnng!” he calls out as Julian resumes his former pace, enthusiastically swallowing him over and over with every thrust. Asra now grips his hair not to control him, but to hang on. His other hand finding the shirt he'd laid at his side earlier, griping it with knuckles as white as the fabric itself, as Julian vigorously sucks him closer and closer to his impending orgasm. “..Ffff...Fuck....!! Aaahhh...haa...I-Ilya-aahhh......!!” He cant contain his cries of pleasure. 

Julian's face was about as red as his hair, by this point. He was trying to focus on not choking as he worked his own magic on the magician's cock. Breathing quickly in through his nose every time he rose on the member, exhaling just as sharply upon repenetration in shallow quick bursts. Forcing his throat to swallow around him at the right moments. His whole body shook, straining to hold himself up without the help of his arms. His legs threatened to buckle beneath him, his bottom already precariously high in the air with every duck he made over Asra's body. Asra's shin abruptly sliding forward or back in irregular motions against his own cock. He was dizzy with endorphines, and completely missed Asra crying out his name in warning. The next thing he knew, Asra's hips jerk forward erratically. “..HAAHHH-AAAHHHH....!” Asra calls, giving into his orgasm, throwing his head back further into the pile of pillows. Julian's eyes widen with the sudden burst of semen being dumped into his mouth, nearly choking at the sheer amount of fluid that now occupied the space. He doubles down, aggressively swallowing around it, trying to keep up and fallow the jerking of Asra's hips as he spasms in his pleasure. “Haaa....aaahnnngg....” Asra moans, his body seizing up as Julian begins to slow his pace, riding the orgasm out as it passes through his entire body. Asra lets go completely of Julian's hair, snapping his fingers to release his magical bond around his wrists. Julian gives one long, hard final suck to his cock before finally releasing it, and collapsing forward to rest with his cheek on Asra's stomach.  
He gasps for air through his mouth, remnants of Asra's cum sliding down his chin and onto his belly. Asra is no better for wear, breathing hard with his wrist over his eyes, calling his soul back to his tingling body. After a few short moments, Asra finally looks back down to check on his partner. Julian is smiling proudly back up at him, waiting to hear his approval. Asra chuckles down at him, resting one hand warmly on his sore shoulder, the other now very gently petting his tormented scalp. “Mmm...Wow..I do feel much better, Doctor. You're incredible...” he praises. Julian beams happily up at him. Asra moves his first hand to Julian's cheek, tenderly thumbing the evidence of his ejaculation away from his lips.

Asra gives him a moment to rest against him, waiting for his breath to calm and normalize before he begins to shift underneath him once again. Disappointed that Asra didn't seem to want to cuddle, Julian opens his eyes and pushes himself off of the squirming magician with a sigh. Asra outright laughs, calling his attention back to him. “Don't worry, there'll be time for that later. But first...” He pauses to tap the pillow before scooting away from it. “...What..?” Julian blinks. Asra shakes his head and physically guides Julian to lay back onto the pillow himself. “First I have to pay you for my treatment.” He smiles devilishly. Julian's breath hitches and hides in his chest as Asra takes a firm hold of his penis through his trousers. “O-Oh...” he whimpers out as he begins to massage him through the fabric, his other hand wandering up the front of his chest. “Mm-hm~” Asra coos. “Though Im still not convinced your debt to me has been fully paid yet either...” he mentions, slipping his knuckles a little lower on the seam of his pants, pressing skillfully against the tight, twitching ring of muscle that lay in wait behind it. “Haahh....uhhh...MMmm...” Julian moans into the the touch. “..W-wait...even after all that...? I'm still in trouble for waking you up..?” he whimpers. Asra leans forward on all fours to kiss him full on the mouth, tasting his own fluids that linger on his tongue. Julian melts into the kiss, further aroused by Asra's willingness to taste his own cum. “....Ah...fuck it..” He says after Asra pulls away just enough for him to breathe. “..Do as you will with me, you damn fox...” he grunts, closing his eyes against the deep new crimson that rises in his cheeks once again. Asra laughs onto his neck one more time. “After this, we'll call it even then, shall we?” He chortles as he starts to work the fabric of his trousers, Julian leaning and arching into his every touch.


End file.
